


Equilibrium

by NorthSouthGorem, SoulEmbrace2010



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: CYOA, F/M, Isekai, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Oc, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthSouthGorem/pseuds/NorthSouthGorem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEmbrace2010/pseuds/SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Two young men find themselves in a fantasy world, full of intrigue and lust, with mysterious powers that they must use to combat foes similar to them.Co-written with NorthSouthGorem, cross-posted on Hentai Foundry.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1: The Tower

Chapter 1: The Tower

Malion opened his eyes blearily. Grumbling at his realization that he’d woken up from such a comfortable sleep, he cast his gaze around for his alarm clock. Then he froze. _This isn’t my room, and this isn’t my bed._

He sat up, throwing off the covers, to find that he was dressed only a pair of soft pajama bottoms, leaving him bare chested. His own appearance gave him pause; while he’d never been a total slob, he hadn’t been as fit and toned as the arms and abs he now found attached to himself.

The bed was massive, with four-poster hangings, and beyond them was an equally spacious, cozy-looking room, lit by a lamp and a crackling fireplace. Bookcases lined the walls, and a large, solid desk stood in the center of the room. Sunlight streamed through a large set of windows on the right-hand side.

Sliding out of bed, he instinctively palmed a knife, padding quietly across the carpeted room, chancing a glance at the desk. Several large books were piled along the surface in multiple stacks, with a folded sheet of paper in the middle. He walked around behind the desk, noting the comfortable chair it came with. Then he paused, blinking, and looked down at his hand. Sure enough, he was holding a plain, slim-bladed knife. _…Where did I even pull that from?!_ he wondered, quickly setting it down on the desk. Picking up the paper instead, he saw that there was writing on the top.

Recommended:

  1. Read map.
  2. Familiarize self with Tower
  3. Read books on desk for comprehensive primer. (Make notes when necessary)



PS: If further help is needed, ask aloud.

Malion furrowed his brow in thought, even as he unfolded the paper. Inside was a small map, detailing what looked like a rather spacious living quarters. A relatively square was marked with a ‘you are here!’ showing that even this large bedroom only took up a tiny amount of the floor-plan.

A legend on the side explained about a dozen strange symbols, which were scattered liberally all over the map like a cluttered, sidequest-riddled video game, saying things like ‘To Main Library, to Treasury, to Solarium, to Command Center’ and so on.

Putting aside the daunting mass of markings, Malion took a few minutes to memorize the layout, particularly how to get to the kitchens. Finally, folding up the map once more, he raised his gaze to the ceiling and called out, “What is this place? Why am I here?”

The map in the hand gave a distinct lurch, making him drop it back on the desk in a hurry, snatching up the knife without even thinking. As he watched, the map unfolded itself, swiveling around so that it faced him, and a series of words scrawled themselves across the top. His skin crawled as he recognized his own handwriting.

THIS IS YOUR TOWER

EQ

In another part of the tower, there was another bedroom similar to Malion’s. In the king sized bed was another person, Jon.

Jon groaned when he roused himself from his slumber. He sighed, feeling the softness of the bed and sheets, something he’d never felt before. Because of this, he frowned at the foreign, yet welcoming feeling. He then sat up and looked around.

 _‘What the hell?!’_ he thought in alarm, his senses on high alert waking him up fully. _‘This isn’t my bedroom! Where am I?!’_

He whipped off his covers and stood on the floor, finding himself in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Feeling odd, he lifted up his shirt, and was shocked to find six-pack abs instead of the usual bloated stomach. He wasn’t fat, per say, just overweight…or he now used to be.

 _‘Holy shit!’_ he thought and took off his shirt.

His body was an improvement. It was similar to an Adonis, with no traces of fat. His muscles weren’t bulging, but tight in all the right places. And gone was the usual fatigue and depression he normally felt. Instead, he was full of energy, alert, and feeling light. The more he explored himself, the more confidence he gained.

Looking forward, he saw a nearby table with several decks of cards, a cup of dice, a holster, and a piece of paper. Striding over to them, he picked up the paper, and froze when he saw it was written in his abysmal and deteriorating handwriting.

Hello there. Let’s cut to the chase, shall we? You have telekinesis and teleportation, and can go invisible. In addition, these little beauties are your tricks of the trade. Use them to turn the tide against your enemies, especially when they accuse you of cheating because of your luck. That’s right, you will always win any game without cheating. Good luck, but you won’t need it.

“I don’ write like…this…” Jon started to say before slowing down. “Da hell?”

P.S. Enjoy your Cajun accent, and be sure not to let anyone say your name when cloaked. That’s a bad. Bye.

Jon rubbed his throat and tossed the paper onto the desk. “Well, I s’pose there‘re worse caveats.”

Slipping back into his t-shirt, he opened the closet door and found some clothes. He saw a red tracksuit and put on the jacket and pants. He then grabbed the holsters, stored the cards and dices on it, and equipped it like a belt. 

“‘ight then.” Jon said and opened the door to his room. “Time for a little adventure.”

Remembering that he could turn invisible, he closed his eyes and focused. As soon as he imagined himself disappearing, he felt a tingling sensation. Opening his eyes, he looked at his limbs, only to find them not there, thus confirming that he was now invisible.

“Sweet!”

EQ

Finding a shirt and throwing on a long, gray robe that he’d found hanging in the large closet, Malion slipped out of room. He found a long, wood-paneled hallway, with intricately carved walls and strange, abstract paintings hanging from them. “Hopefully this place actually has _food,”_ he muttered, heading down the path towards the kitchen, “Never even been to this tower before. How can it be mine? What’s it a tower for…? Nevermind, I’ll probably just receive another freaky ghost-answer. It can wait.”

Mumbling to himself, he reached a pair of double doors and pushed them open. “Oh…now this is more like it!”

The kitchen was brightly lit and furnished with large, expansive pieces of equipment. Malion wondered if they might be industrial-grade, but had no real way to tell. “Alright then. Time for an egg.”

Cracking open the fridge, his eyebrows shot up at the sheer amount of space inside, and how much of it was taken up by food. It was a veritable cornucopia of ingredients, so many he could barely keep track of them, and some that he didn’t even recognize. Whistling, he plucked an egg out of the dedicated tray, along with some butter and a carton of egg-whites, before checking the cabinets for utensils and a pan.

EQ

“Man, findin’ a way out is gonna be a chore.”

Jon was wandering the tower, trying to find an exit. But all he could find were suits of armor, lines of bookcases, and windows. Peering out one of the windows showed that he was on the higher floors.

“I wonder if anyone else is here?” Jon wondered after rounding a corner. “And I could really go for some…food…”

He sniffed, smelling a delicious aroma of eggs cooking in the fryer. His stomach grumbled in response, and he realized, “Someone ‘lse is here!”

EQ

Malion smiled in satisfaction as he slid the completed plain omelet onto his plate, covered in a brown rippled pattern. Perfect, as always. “At least some things never change,” he said to himself, sitting down at a comfortable, six-chair breakfast nook. As he cut the egg into pieces and began eating, he idly noticed a strange symbol engraved into the wall, subtly enough that without the lighting, he wouldn’t even have noticed the edges. “What’s that for?” he asked, addressing the mysterious force that had proclaimed this to be his ‘Tower.’

The rune began to glow before his eyes, before several more shimmered into view underneath, blurry and indistinct for a moment, until he could make out the words, Unseen Servant.

“Servant…?” He rubbed his chin in thought. Then, deciding to experiment, he reached out and touched the rune. “Mind bringing me a glass of water. Ice, please.”

There came a small, subtle pulse, and he spun around, staring at the kitchen. A faint, heat-haze-like shimmer had appeared over the floor, drifting about lazily. As Malion watched, one of the cabinets opened, and a glass floated out, levitating over to the fridge door, where water and ice was quickly dispensed. The cup was then brought to him and placed in his hand, before the intangible presence vanished abruptly. “...Well I’ll be damned,” he proclaimed, taking a refreshing swig, “Hahh…really hope it’s not just me here, though. I’ll probably go nuts!”

**_“Well, you’re in luck then mate.”_ **

He sat bolt upright, hand closing around the handle of his knife as he spun around in his chair. Narrowing his eyes, he suddenly became aware of a different disturbance, a glowing aura in the shape of a person. “Who’s there?”

 **_“Whoa hey, easy with the knife there, fella! I mean no harm.”_ ** the glowing aura raised their hands. **_“I just woke up here in wherever this is. Me name’s Jon by the way, Jon Bradshaw.”_ **

“...Malion Corvec,” he reciprocated, lowering the blade cautiously, “I just woke up in this place myself. Found some sort of note claiming that this is my tower, though the map only really showed this floor. What’s your story, Jon?”

As soon as his name was uttered, Jon became visible, the aura that had pointed him out to Malion fading. He patted himself down and gave himself a once over.

“So that’s what me own note meant. Saying me name disables me invisibility. Fan-bloody-tastic. I really hope that’s the _only_ ability.” he said sarcastically. “Malion, right? Well, I was exploring around, them corners taking me somewhere different. But the smells of those eggs put me on the right path here.”

“Yeah, the map said that there were several, er, layers of bedrooms. Or something. It was a bit weird. Anyway, there’s pans in those cabinets, but I also saw some cold cuts in the fridge. Can’t say what kind, but something tells me there’s some of everything.”

“Sweet!” Jon rolled up his sleeves and clasped his hands together. “Time for breakfast. Hope there’s bread. I love me some French toast. And don’t burn some eggs here. That’d be a waste.”

Jon set to work, opening up cabinets and getting what he needed. He got a skillet, his own eggs, along with bread, butter, syrup, and cinnamon. Turning on the fire, he greased the skillet with butter, and whisked his eggs, adding cinnamon to the egg batter. When the buttered was completely heated, he coated his bread in the egg batter and placed them in the skillet.

“So Malion, considering that you have a map, I assume that you’re the master of this place?” Jon asked, flipping his French toast.

“Supposedly,” agreed the man, licking his lips at the sight of the food, “There was a note that claimed that the tower belongs to me, but I’ve sure as hell never been in a place like this. Although…there is something. The longer I stay here, the more…familiar this place starts to become. I already feel like I know every inch of this kitchen. Not to mention,” he picked up the knife and spun it between his fingers, so fast that it became a glinting blur, “There’s something about this dagger. No matter what, I don’t even need to look for it to grab it, and I was never great at these sorts of tricks.” He flicked the knife up into the air and balanced it on its point on one finger. “Sharp. But it won’t cut me.”

“That’s not a bad skill here, mate. A great chef would be envious of that skill.” Jon said, getting a plate. “It sounds like we’re in the same boat. You, me, both waking up in an unknown place that’s yours. Must be what they call fate.” he flipped the cooked French toast onto his plate and drizzled maple syrup on them. “You and I have been brought in for something, but the question is, what exactly. But I’m sure we’ll find out once we get some food in our bellies.”

Jon took his plate of French toast and sat at the kitchen table. He drew a deck of playing cards and shuffled them like an expert.

“Just like you have your abilities with a knife, I got mine as a deckmaster. Apparently I’m so lucky that I can win any game without cheating. If there’s casinos in this world, we’ll be rich in no time.” Jon grinned and set his cards on the table. “But for now, I’ll settle with getting some grub, and then exploring the world.”

Malion chuckled. “Hell, I’d settle for exploring this tower. Sure, we got these living quarters, but I gotta know about all the other areas too!” He opened up the map. “Like, apparently there are passages EVERYWHERE. In the kitchen alone there’s gotta be a shortcut to every other part of the living quarters.”

He stood up, walking towards a particular spot on the wall. “Let’s see…if you stand here…” He turned around, facing the breakfast nook. “And do this…” He took two large steps to the left.

Suddenly, he found himself standing in a large, more softly lit room, with a large table in front of him. “Oh.” Blinking, he looked around, to see rows upon rows of bookshelves set up all around. There had to be at least fifty shelves on either side at least!

“Well, that’s a thing,” an impressed Jon mused, his plated breakfast in his hands as he materialized right behind him. “And a lot of books too.”

He reached up and pulled out a random book from the shelf. He flip[ed the page and whistled. “There a lot of complicated stuff in here, like some kind of spellbook. Illusions, transformations, the works. Question is, does this world’s magic operate on mana? Or something more complex?”

He set his almost-finished breakfast on the table and put the book back. He grabbed another one and flipped through it. “Foreign symbols and scribblings. This must be this world’s universal language. I can’t read it. You?”

He handed the book to Malion, who took it and gave it a once over. “Hm…no, but something tells me that this tower wouldn’t just leave me hanging on being able to read these.” He put it on the table. “Hang on, I’ll be right back.” Taking a moment to read the map, he walked towards one of the shelves. Placing his hand on the end of it, he pushed, causing it to swing open like a door, despite the shelves themselves not bearing any real separation between sides. Stepping through, he found himself back in his bedroom, but glancing back showed him that the ‘door’ he’d just opened had remained, the wall next to the normal door standing ajar. “I dunno what’s weirder, that or the fact that I knew to do it,” he commented to himself.

Approaching the desk, he began looking it over again, trying the drawers. However, he quickly discovered that none of them had any proper handles. “Oh come on, really?” he sighed, “Even my desk needs special ways to open them? Fine.” Kneeling down, he examined the patterns carved into the wood, until finally, a few spots began to glow subtly. With a grunt, he pressed them, feeling them click, and causing a handle to fold out from the surface. He pulled it open, and found a glasses case. “There we go. This oughta do it.” He opened it up and put on the glasses he’d found inside, a simple black, thick-framed pair. Looking around, he noticed that more and more glowing details made themselves known to him; whatever sensing ability the Tower was giving him, the glasses seemed to be amplifying. He spotted another Unseen Servant mark on the wall, near the ceiling. “Hey, take these books to the, uh, main library, would you? And get me a note pad.”

EQ

“And he disappears. He really does own the place. Welp,” Jon grabbed the book that he’d put up first and turned to the page about illusions. “I got some time to kill.”

He couldn’t explain it, but the idea of manipulating the senses of others drew him in. He felt that the note he’d received didn’t explain _all_ of his abilities. So he read through them, reading passage after passage in order to better understand illusion magic. What baffled him was that it was easy to understand, and he was sure he could do what was instructed, but right now he couldn’t manipulate the energy needed to achieve the feat.

Closing the book, he walked around the library, eyeing the titles. Most of them were in the foreign language, so he ignored them. Then he saw something about mana, so he took it and examined the thick book, seeing it titled Mana and the World.

He opened it, and groaned upon seeing it in a different language. “Fantastic!” he complained, tossing the book to the side. “Maybe there’s a dictionary in here-”

He looked down the far side of the library, and grimaced when he remembered that he could teleport. He closed his eyes in concentration, using imaging and imagined himself going to that spot. There was tingling sensation, causing him to open his eyes. His vision warped, before finding himself in the spot he’d wanted to go.

“Bitchin’.”

He started teleporting everywhere in the library. He searched for a dictionary, but had no luck. Giving up, he began teleporting to more random points, grabbing books and flipping through them. Soon, he got bored and return to his breakfast. Shoveling the rest of his French toast in his mouth, he took out his playing cards and shuffled them. He set the cards in rows and began to play a game of Solitaire.

A moment later, the door inside the book-case opened again and Malion reemerged, stacks of books following close behind him. “I’ve got my own desk to study these at, but I figured I should try and be a little sociable.”

“Welcome back, mate.” Jon greeted, halfway done with his personal Solitaire game.

The books, carried along by an unseen servant, set themselves at the table, the now-bespectacled man taking a seat. “Alright, let’s start with this.” He pulled one of the top books, a rather large volume entitled The Keeper’s Atlas: A Detailed Introduction to the Tower of Secrets. “This’ll probably shed some light on what this place is.”

And shed light it did.

The Tower of Secrets is a repository of all ancient and forgotten mysteries, in addition to containing all other forms of knowledge. As its Keeper, it is up to your discretion as to how its secrets shall be shared, if at all.

The Keeper bears absolute authority within these walls, and has unrestricted access to every part of the Tower. Of course, all of its knowledge is yours to learn, should you take the time to peruse.

As a no-doubt new Keeper, your bond with the Tower will manifest as the ability to sense unseen presences in your vicinity, as well as instincts regarding the more esoteric methods of navigation. As time goes on, your bond will deepen, and the tower will respond to you more and more overtly.

After that introduction, he found a list of commands and simple, intuitive ways that he could command the tower, such as ‘marking’ objects to be teleported back to it.

There then followed a list of the major sections of the Tower, along with a brief description and a mention that each one had its own more detailed chapter later on in the book. However, the things he’d seen already told him that those could wait until later. For now, he had more books to look through, and only so much time in the day. Picking up the next book, entitled A Primer on Magic, he grabbed the small silver notebook that had been given to him by the servant. Its plain covers were kept shut by a series of broad hooks, held together with a slender pen that bore a purple gem on the blunt end. Opening the book, he began scanning through it. “Lessee here…manipulation of mana in the atmosphere, or in oneself. Some spells are better with one method than the other…focus is recommended but not required…hm, apparently the folks of this world only know how to manipulate atmospheric manga using tools, for anything more complicated. Ah, apparently certain objects respond better to your manipulation, like your cards. Depends on your personality, element, mana signature, all sorts of complicated stuff...that’s not in this book. Of course.”

As Malion began scrawling down notes, mumbling to himself, Jon finally finished his Solitaire game.

“Usually it would take me like 30 minutes, checking and double-checking. Now’s it took five minutes, with no checking.” Jon noted himself, before snapping his fingers.

The playing cards flew back into his hands. He managed the trick after hearing Malion mumble about how mana works. He manipulated the mana into his telekinesis, finding it more effective. He holstered his cards and pulled out another deck. This time, the cards were bigger than his playing cards. Sifting through them, seeing names like The Fool and The Magician, recognizing them as Major Arcana.

“Looks like I have different kinds of cards. Can’t wait to see what they can do in battle, eh?” Jon mused and place the cards on the table. “I’m not fond of predetermined outcomes, but Divination should be fun.”

“Well, divination is basically anything that involves receiving information at all,” commented Malion, still writing down notes, “Like enhancing your senses. Besides, using cards would probably give something vague enough that anything could happen based on the portents. It’s all about how you interpret them.”

“I guess. Usually I could never understand this kind of stuff. But whatever these powers did it me, it made my mind clearer. Like a weight has been lifted off my mind. Maybe it's because I’m in a new world, far from home; and alert than ever.” Jon explained, moving the Arcana Cards around on the table. “I always wanted to go on a big adventure, full of wonder and mystery. You?”

“Yeah…though to be honest, it’s the idea of learning magic and finding cool artifacts that’s got me excited,” chuckled Malion, “Though if this world has some cute girls, that’d be good too.”

“Hell yeah mate. When one goes to a new world, you gotta get yourself a girl or two. Hell, I say like four or more.” Jon said, leaning in with a grin on his face. “Like a…harem.” he flipped over a card, revealing **The Empress**. “See, we’re going to get some love and compassion here.”

The Keeper cleared his throat, blushing. “Well…yeah, long as they’re willing, ya know.”

“Of course! We won’t be forcing them, not on my watch! Besides, we may have godlike powers, so that’s one check off the Isekai checklist.” Jon said, making a finger motion as if checking something off. At the same time, he turned over a random card and got **The Magician**. “Hmm, looks like we have everything we need to move forward.”

“Depending on how we stack up compared to the average people of this world, maybe. After all, if there’s two of us, then who’s to say there isn’t more?”

“We can only hope they’re friendly like you and me. Trust me, I’m working out all the variables in my mind.”

Malion grimaced. “Yeah, don’t bother with that. Without some sort of godlike computer brain, which I’m pretty neither of us has, trying to account for everything is just inviting disaster.”

Jon shrugged and turned over another card, revealing **Wheel of Fortune** . “You…may have a point.” Doing one final flip, he got **Temperance**. “Things are going to be constantly revolving around us, so let’s just go with the flow.”

“Works for me. What will come, will come. We’ll have to meet it when it does.” Shutting the magic book, Malion then picked up a third book. The Slayer’s Knifepoint: Putting Your Soul Behind the Blade. “Maybe this’ll explain the knife.”

Opening it, he raised his eyebrows.

The Dagger is the focal point of the Slayer’s abilities. It will always come to you when called, absorbing any substance that might make it stronger, in order to pierce a foe’s weakest points. All manner of immortality and invincibility is rendered meaningless by the Slayer’s Dagger, which can reap soul from body and disassemble the corpse into items that will empower the Slayer further.

However, it must be warned: even if the Slayer should attain immortality, his life is still tied to the blade. If the Dagger should ever be destroyed, then the Slayer _will_ die.

Malion shuddered at the warning, and closed his fist, feeling the knife- no, the Dagger -already resting in his hand. “So, this is my greatest weapon, but also a huge weakness. Can you say Glass Cannon?” he sighed, giving it a spin.

The Dagger will absorb that which strengthens it, either improving its overall capabilities or granting it additional specialized forms, in order to more quickly slay the target.

He nodded thoughtfully. _I wonder if there are any potions or anything that I could take from to let the Dagger absorb. Something for later._

The rest of the book turned out to be nothing but diagrams on how to combat most types of opponents, from humanoid to bestial to draconic to _eldritch._ He shuddered at the last one and shut the book.

Meanwhile, as Malion was reading, Jon had received the books that caught his eye and flipped through. He set the books on the table and took a seat. “You got anything to help me read these?”

Malion nodded and handed over the glasses. Jon accepted them and put them on. Opening one of the books, he could finally read them.

Mana and the World. It’s content were pretty much a more complex version of how A Primer on Magic described mana. Usually, complex wording and statements would throw Jon’s mind for a loop in his world, but now he could perfectly understand them in this one. There were many exercises within the book to help with one’s Mana Control. There were even lists of artifacts and monuments essential to Mana and its applications. But what caught Jon’s full attention was the source of mana.

“You might want to lend an ear for this, mate,” the Irish African-American chirped, drawing Malion’s attention. “There are seven major crystals, each in different parts of the world. They’re deep underground, protected in heavily guarded Fortresses. According to this map here, with the way the Crystals are positioned, their aura engulfs the whole world. With that aura, it allows everyone to use magic as long as they know how. Conclusion: magic is commonplace in this world.”

Jon set the book down and showed Malion the map. “There’s more than just a…whadya call it, uniform aura saturation as well. There’s a network of ley-lines and points dat connects all seven crystals. There’re also smaller crystals where ley-lines intersect, puttin’ out some other effects an’ keepin’ the network stable. I guess wit’ all their power, lots a’ people worship ‘em too. I imagine that if one of these crystals go down, no more magic.”

Malion frowned, bending over to look closely. “I dunno. Look at all the lines and points. It’s set up so that that sort of thing _won’t_ happen. If you get rid of one major crystal, then at most you’d get a big magical dead-zone, but the rest of the network would survive. Nature’s pretty tenacious, even when it comes to magic I guess.”

“Hmm, good point ‘ere. At least we know somethin’ about this ‘ere world.” Jon shrugged and flipped to a new page. “Very nice. ‘here’s 10 different forms of elemental magic, with five of them being paired as natural enemies that has counteract each other. Fire and Water. Earth and Wind. Metal and Wood. Light and Dark. Space and Time. Good for us, bad if anyone uses them against us, ‘specially the last two.”

Malion nodded thoughtfully. “In Chinese mythology, I think I remember reading that Metal and Wood were opposing elements. As for Space and Time, those two things are linked together, so controlling one could interfere with the other.”

“Hopefully, there’s spellbooks in here that would allow us to control such forces, but I say we wait until later.” Jon suggested, closing the book and taking off the glasses. “Let’s see what else we can find in this here tower of yours. I mean, we saw the bedrooms, the kitchen, and now the library. There’s gotta be other rooms here, like a livin’ room, training area, game room, hell even a bar.”

“Yeah, definitely. Those’re all still in this section of the tower. There’s gotta be bathrooms as well.” Malion stood up, stretching and holding out his pen. “By the way, this thing doubles as a focus. **Mage Hand.”**

A glowing blue hand materialized in the air, grabbing the glasses and bringing them back to the Keeper, who put them on. “Sorry, but this look suits me way better.”

Jon smirked. “Show off.”

“Oh please, like you’re not gonna turn out to be a super suave black Gambit.”

“Shit, got me ‘dere.” Jon laughed and shrugged. At least I know we’re from the same world if you know about X-Men, fella.”

“Ah, true. Alright, lessee here. Living room is…okay, just go to the corner of the table, step across until you reach the other side, turn and take four steps backwards. Easy.”

Jon nodded and followed Malion. He walked to the specific corner of the table and reached the other side. He turned, and took four steps back. His vision blurred and he suddenly found himself next to Malion in a different room. He looked around, finding chairs, a couple comfortable-looking sofas, and small glasses tables next to them. On the ceiling were lights that bathed it all in a warm glow, along with a currently empty fireplace

“Homey-looking.” Jon said and sat lazily on a sofa. “Damn, this is high-quality, just like my bed here.”

“Well yeah. This is supposed to be THE Tower of mysteries. Makes sense that it’d be a nice place to live. I mean, kinda. Depending on who you ask.”

Jon snorted. “To be honest, it felt like we were in a dungeon.” He looked over his shoulder and saw curtains. He hopped off the sofa and went over to them, pulling them back to reveal a window.

“Finally we can see outside. Looks like your tower is smack-dab in a forest.” Jon said over his shoulder.

“So it is. Maybe I should try and gather some flora samples, just to see if there’s anything on record about ‘em.”

Jon nodded in confirmation. “I can scout ahead to see if there’s a nearby settlement.”

Malion gave him a thumbs up, wandering over to examine a nearby cabinet, filled with countless decorative sculptures of various substances. “Do you suppose these are from some sort of forgotten artist?” he asked, “A tower dedicated to secrets would probably collect these, right?”

“Hmm. Makes me wonder who the original owner was. Hell, they’ll give us a clue about the many places in this world.” Jon shrugged. “Let me know what you find out on your end.”

“Ah, to get to the Tower entrance, go to a door, turn 360 degrees and open it.”

Jon did as his friend instructed, and found himself standing in front of a gigantic pair of double doors. “Just like the Matrix. Right. Let’s try…” He pointed to the North and began walking. “That way.”

EQ

“Right. Now, about those other sections…” Malion murmured, pushing up his new glasses. “It’d be safer to check those out on my own.”

He pulled out his notepad and opened it, flipping to his notes on commands for the Tower. Turning to face the wall, he held out a hand towards it, making a circle with his fingers, then opened them.

The wall split, fragments shrinking away into nothing to reveal a narrow corridor. As he stepped through, Malion found himself standing on a stone walkway, much less fancy than the rest of the common areas. Looking to either side, he saw that the path went a long way, but ultimately would go in a massive circle. More interesting was the massive shaft that yawned before him, running down the center of the tower, the bottom obscured in darkness, though he could make out distant lights somewhere below. Dozens of massive chains dangled into the pit, swaying and clinking gently. “Oof…this tower goes on for just about forever, doesn’t it?” he muttered, looking up to see that he still wasn’t anywhere near the top, “Well, that’s fine.”

He took a step forward towards the edge, and a chunk of rock beneath his feet began to glow, runes shimmering into sight. “Take me to the top.”

With a faint scraping, the section of stone split away from the walkway and began to float upwards, carrying him aloft. Malion’s head spun as he floated over the abyss, but he gritted his teeth and kept his gaze level. It wouldn’t do to lose his nerve or get weak knees.

As the rock flew towards the the very top of the tower, the ceiling above him suddenly opened wide, stone parting to let him through, in such a shape that the platform that had been carrying him slotted seamlessly into it.

Malion whistled as he looked around. He now found himself in a large, dimly lit room, slightly larger than his bedroom had been. The floor and walls were all a deep, dark blue, the carpet woven with silver traceries, while orbs of light floated by the walls, placed every few feet around the room. In the center, placed on a waist high pedestal, was a crystal ball, a little bit larger than his head, set into a bronze, ornately carved stand.

“Bit more convenient than a telescope, I suppose,” he said aloud, striding towards it. “Let’s see how this works…”

He reached out and put his hand to the orb...only for his knees to buckle as his mind _expanded._ His viewpoint warped, growing wider and wider, until he could see the entirety of the room, as well as himself, from every angle. His vision jumped, and he could see the top of the tower, a silvery dome covered in iridescent. Not only that, but he could also the sea of treetops that surrounded the tower, spreading out for miles. Though, as he observed in all directions, he noticed that it wasn’t in the dead center of the environment. Beyond even that, he began to catch glimpses of towns and villages, scattered across the rolling, river-filled landscapes.

Finally, with a gasp, he pulled his hand away, staggering as his awareness snapped back into his body. “That’s…that’s something that not just anyone should use…” he panted, rubbing at his face.

EQ

“Nothin’ but green. Da trees, da grass, but not da sky…”

Jon had seen walking through the lush, green forest for a while now. His eyes took in every detail, from the trees and flowers that looked the same in this old world; to the unknown flora and mushroom he steered clear of. He may have some overpowered skills, but they didn’t prevent sickness…yet.

“The health of da trees tell me that this isn’t a post-apocalyptic world. Thank god man. That would’ve been cliche as shit.” he mused, and knocked on a nearby tree he passed by. “You know what. Let’s try something.”

He whipped out a blank card. He then noticed his holster replacing a card with another blank card. “Sweet.”

He walked over to a nearby flora and held the card near it. Nothing happened. Grimacing, he focused his mana into the card and tried again; enforcing the task with a mental image of absorbing the flora into the card. This time, the card glowed before the flora glowed green and warped into the card. When the card finished glowing, Jon turned it over to see a picture of the flora, with words Storage: Unknown Flora Material, around it.

“Heh, Malion’s gonna love this!” 

Heading deeper into the forest, he used his cards to gather the unknown materials for Malion to study later.

“Still, I’m getting nowhere walking.” Jon groaned and looked upwards towards the treetops. “A man of my new skills should be able to tree hop!”

With that, Jon ran forward, gaining momentum. Getting in front of the tree, he planted his feet vertically on the bark. To his shock, his legs kept climbing upwards until he reached a thick tree branch. Jon grinned in excitement at his achievement, and went further. He jumped onto another tree branch, then another, then another. Soon, he was tree hopping like an expert, and even started teleporting, making it look like he was flash-stepping.

“This is amazin’!” Jon yelled in delight. “With powers like these, I’m glad I was yanked from me world!”

He would miss his family, but they would be fine without him. Back in his world, he was a depressive mess, constantly moody and full of regret for missed opportunities that passed by him. All he could do is help his family while fruitlessly trying to reach for his dreams. It didn’t help that he was on the low-end of the autism spectrum, his mind running like a bullet train station in Japan. But after coming here, his mind was no longer muddled, he could think clearly, and he acquired newfound confidence.

“Mum, Dad, sis, bro, I’ll make ya proud. Even tho we’re in different worlds…” he muttered with a smile, nonchalantly doing midair tricks like flips and spins. “Ya know, I should probably share some stories with Malion. He does remind me of one of my online buddies-”

A far-off scream knocked Jon out of his musing. Skidding to a halt on a tree branch, he looked to the direction of the scream. There was another scream, louder than the last.

“Screams? SOCIAL ACTIVITY!”

Jon bounded off the trees, the sounds of fighting growing louder as he closed the distance. The trees became less clustered, so Jon took to the ground and ran the rest of the way. When he arrived at the point of the source, he found himself in an open field with mounds of hills.

“Oh blimey…”

There were numerous monstrous demons swarming the area. Some were simple in design, trundling around on two legs with cartoonishly large jaws, while others were like chimeras. No words were spoken, as growls and roars sounded off instead. Some of them noticed Jon, who was backing away slowly.

“Great. No spells or weapons yet. All I can do is get away.” he muttered as the monster ran to him. Before he could teleport OUT, a huge laser beam swept over the monsters, incinerating them. “What da?”

Upon closer inspection, he saw that the monsters were fighting four streaks zipping through them. Most of the monsters were sliced and diced as a result. Heads and limbs flew as the monsters dropped dead. When the streaks reformed, Jon blinked to make sure he was seeing things clearly.

Flying in the sky were a squad of sexy, voluptuous maidens, clad in skimpy sets of exo-suit power armor. Two had pointed ears, while the other two had bunny ears and cat ears. They were clearly winning, whittling the monsters’ numbers down.

“Isekai trope number three: When goin’ t’ another world, expect there to be sexy, powerful girls that are waifu material.” Jon mused, admiring the girls and noting the area in his mind. “I have got to show Malion this!”

He teleported out of the area, not noticing a behemoth shape slowly lumbering into the area.

EQ


	2. Chapter 2: Exo-Magi

Chapter 2: Exo-Magi

After taking a ‘shortcut’ back to the kitchen, Malion had poured himself a glass of fruit juice and drank, hoping to assuage the headache starting to build in his temples. The mysterious crystal ball that he’d found was quite the potent artifact, and one that ought not to be used carelessly.

Well, that’s one Secret in this Tower that I won’t be sharing freely, he thought, gulping down the sweet taste of peaches. Damn this is good. Hope the fridge restocks itself, ‘cause shopping for more is gonna be a bitch.

As his headache mercifully faded away, he felt a mental ping as Jon re-entered the tower.

“Oy, Malion! Where ‘re ya?” Jon’s voice called out.

Suddenly, a technique filtered into his head, and he gestured in the air. “In the kitchen. Step on the circle in the entranceway and I’ll warp you here.”

“Got it.”

Jon saw a magic circle reappear near the entranceway. He stepped inside it and found himself in the kitchen, seeing Malion eating some peaches.

“Sweet!” he said, grabbing one and taking a bite. “So, were you busy? Because I found some social activity you gotta see.”

Malion nodded. “Yeah, actually. Found an observatory in the tower, with an artifact that’s real powerful for gettin’ the lay of the land. What do you mean by ‘social activity?’”

Jon grinned. “I trekked the forest area and came across some girls wearing sexy exo-suits and exterminating the surrounding monsters. Wanna check it out?”

The scholarly man frowned thoughtfully. “I think I read something about that earlier...but yeah, I’ll go see ‘em. Lemme just write down a few spells in my notebook.”

“Alright. I believe I can take us both to the spot I was at. Go ahead and I can take us there.” Jon said before returning to eating his peach. “And let’s hurry. From the look of things, they’re finishing up.”

Side-Stepping into the library, Malion took a few moments to leaf through a spell-book, copying down a few spells that looked like they might come in handy. In addition, glancing through the Slayer’s Knife-Point, he noticed a section that mentioned that the Slayer could teleport short distances, as well as a form for the Dagger meant to be used on slain opponents.

He scrawled it down in his silver notebook, before pocketing it.

“You ready?” Jon asked, tossing away his peach pit.

“Ready as I’m gonna be. Brought along some CC, a little damage and defense, plus my Dagger. Hope you got more than that to make up for it.”  
Jon shrugged, momentarily shuffling his cards in one hand. “We’ll see when we get there. Got a few tricks up my sleeve from me old world.” he held out his arm. “Let’s do this.”

When Malion grabbed his wrist, Jon closed his eyes and focused. He imagined himself and Malion going to the spot he was previously. His mana responded, the power welling up inside him, followed by a feeling of lightness. When it ended, he opened his eyes and saw Malion still with him.

“Sweet, it worked!” Jon said and turned his attention to the area. “We’re here and-oh.”

The scene that greeted them was not the one Jon left off. When he left, the girls were easily taking care of the monsters swarming them. Now the girls lay scattered on the ground, bruised, weakened, and their exo-suits (plus the skimpy suits underneath) damaged to the point they were nearly naked, their huge breasts heaving as they gasped for breath, both from exhaustion and fear. And towering over them was a hulking giant made of stone. It had a round body full of chips and divots, with crude, floating boulders for limbs. It was also riddled with various glowing minerals, with veins snaking throughout its body and keeping it together.

“That…was not there when I left this place.” Jon said slowly, looking dumbstruck. “It’s like this world is ending the tutorial and dropping the big boys in ta play.” he opened the card holders on his person, looking eager to throw down.

Malion was already pulling out his notebook, whipping out the pen to point at it, the violet crystal at the end glowing faintly. “Well then, let’s step up to the challenge, then. I’ll slow it down, you hit it.”

However, even as he spoke, the hulking beast surged forward with surprising speed, lumbering on its crude limbs toward a pale, black-haired maiden, who woozily tried to scramble away, but her limbs seemed unable to support her.

“Grasping Vines!” called out the Keeper, his wand flashing.

Underneath the golem, the blades of grass sprung to life, growing and stretching to immense lengths and weaving together into thick green ropes, which lashed themselves to the monster’s limbs and torso, binding it and halting its movements. Simultaneously, Malion became aware of a change in his Dagger, the steel gaining a green tint, with leaf-like veins spreading across the flat.

“‘ight.”

Jon ran forward and teleported away, reappearing on one of the limbs, near a circular core on its shoulder. Clenching his fist, he punched the core as hard as he could. On impact, the core gained spider-web cracks and glowed, before zapping Jon, forcing him to jump back. He gritted his teeth and brandished several cards in his hands. Filling them with mana, he flung them at the core, causing them to explode on impact and destroying the core. Soon, the limb fell apart with a crash on the ground.

At the same time, the Golem yanked its other arm free and strung it at Jon. The latter noticed at the last second and teleported back to the ground. Taking more cards, he threw them at the Golem, the cards exploding on its body. Jon flinched before backflipping away, dodging the limb of the Golem that shot towards him.

“‘kay, let’s try this lil’ numba!” Jon exclaimed, imagining a swarm of blades in a squall of swirling wind and holding out his hand. “Aero Storm!”

As the Golem freed itself from the vines, a tornado of wind blades formed beneath the Golem, rising up towards the sky and slicing the thing’s stony body.  


“Oof!” Jon yelped and quickly shut down the technique. “I think tha’ was half of me reserves! Gotta be careful there.”

Malion pushed up his glasses with one hand, the other bringing his wand around to tap the frame. “Identify.” As he gazed up at the golem, a dark gray and brown aura rose from its body, along with the name G’rignak, which floated over its mishapen head. He glanced quickly through his notebook. “Green-brown and white...this thing is attuned with Metal and Earth. Which means that Wood and Wind are the most effective against it. Good thing both our spells were those elements. I’ve got an idea.”

Hand closing around his dagger, he closed his eyes and with a mental wrench, dislocated himself from space, vanishing from sight. Like his friend had just before, he reappeared over the G’rignak’s body and landed lightly. His green dagger plunged into a crack between stone and ore, before he kicked off into the air, pointing his wand at the weapon. “Cloud of Daggers!”

The Dagger exploded into dozens of copies, which raced across the monster’s body, scoring its ‘flesh’ with deep cuts and whirling around it in a vortex of flashing green steel. Huge chunks of stone and metal flew off the main mass as it was slowly whittled down, until the torso landed with an earth-shaking *THUD* on the ground, still wriggling slightly.

Malion plucked his weapon out of nowhere once again, before taking aim once more, the tip of his wand glowing brighter than ever. “Shatter!”

The air split with a thunderous *BOOM!*, as cracks split the boulder even more deeply than before. At the same time, Malion’s weapon changed once more, transforming into something resembling a bladed tuning fork. “Hm…looks like my dagger takes on the element of the last spell I cast.”

“That was cool, mate!” Jon said with a thumbs up. “How about we finish it off with a combo spell, yeah? I’ll think somethin’ up- ya know what? I got a set up.”

Jon whipped out some cards and channeled his previous spell into them. He noticed that there wasn’t much of a pull this time, and he still had enough left in the tank. Grinning, he flourished them. “On your signal!”

Nodding, Malion leafed through his notebook again, scanning the section on how the channeling patterns of a spell would influence the behavior when cast. “Alright, I got it.” He waved his wand with a flourish. “Grasping Vines: Cage!”

Once more the grass grew to immense lengths and wove together into ropes. However, this time the ends arced high over the G’rignak, forming a loose cage.

“Round two!” Jon yelled, and threw his cards at the G’rignak. “Aero Storm: Full House!”

The cards, influenced by the spell sealed inside them, spiraled around the trapped G’rignak. They gained faster revolutions, preventing the hulking Golem from escaping. It tried to press against the squall of wind, but failed to break through it. At the same time, the vines trapping the G’rignak drew closer around it and rooted it to the spot.

The combination of both spells caused the vines to bite into the G’rignak and sink into its body. The cuts in its body assisted in the endeavor, cutting deeper and deeper into the monster.

“Combination Spell: Hurricane Cage!” they both chanted.

With a flourish of Malion’s wand and Jon’s clenched fist, the tornado enclosed on the Golem, the vines crushing inward and completely slicing through the G’rignak. The cores were not spared, causing the body of the Golem to finally shut down and crumble.

“And that’s how it’s done.” Jon said with a sideward grin. “ Eh, mate?”

Malion smirked, pushing up his glasses. “Better close down the mines, ‘cause it looks like there’s been a rockslide.” Then he grinned, clearly proud of himself.

Jon blanched and snorted. “Heh. We’re in a new world. I’ll let ya have that one,” he said, waving it off. “Now then.”  


The two turned their attention to the Exo-Suit clad girls, who were slowly recovering and picking themselves up. The girl were staring back at them, with varying degrees of wonder, curiosity, and apprehension. The guys however, were mainly curious, as two of the girls had animal ears, and the other two had longer, pointy ears.

The first and nervous-looking girl had short white hair, with bunny ears sticking up out of the top of her head, brilliant blue eyes and fair skin. She had a tiny build, only barely reaching Malion’s chest, with a pair of small, perky B-cup breasts. Her exo-suit armor, or what was left of it, consisted of a white breastplate, which had been ripped away so much that it was now more breast than plate, while a tiny metal piece secured a torn silk loincloth between her legs, showing off a pair of wide, flaring hips that contrasted her narrow waist, and even as she stood upright, her buttocks jutted out, round, pert and bubbly.

The second girl, who still looked a little spaced-out, had long, flowing black hair that ran all the way down to the ground, slightly tousled and tangled at this point, though two stripes of stark white framed her slender, lovely face, with two long ears. Her skin was pure white, and her large eyes were entirely dark, filled with a swirling, starry nebula. She had a shapely hourglass figure, complete with explosively big, jiggly GG-cup breasts. Her exo-suit armor consisted of a pair of thin arm-guards, and rectangular plates sewn together to form a tiny skirt, leaving her slim legs exposed, while her snug leotard showed off every inch of cleavage between her massive juggs, the outfit keeping those melons separated.

The third girl, who was looking flustered and embarrassed, had medium-short blonde hair with black streaks, though it too was pretty messy after the battle. She had electric bright violet eyes, pointed ears, and fair skin that was slightly caked in dirt. She had a voluptuous, hourglass with large, bouncy I-cup breasts. Her exo-suit armor had been almost completely torn away, rendering her mostly nude and prompting her to cover her breasts and nether-regions with her arms.

The fourth girl, who looked awfully enthusiastic at seeing the two. She had orange hair tied in two low-pigtails, with two cat ears sticking out; and yellow-eyes with slits. Her skin tone was tan with various tribal-looking tattoos. She also had a lithe build, with a cute butt and round, hefty yet perky breasts. Her exo-suit armor was mainly a skintight suit, with a corset that enhanced her boobs. She wore a pair of arm-guards and shin-guards, connected to a set of clawed weapons on her hands and feet.

“Are you ladies all right?” Jon asked, taking the first step.

“That was so cool! You really saved our butts!” the catgirl squealed. “My name is Nyarani! Who are you? Where’d you come from?!”

“You can call me Malion The Gray,” said Malion, stepping up as well, “And this here’s my friend…Rogue. We honestly just happened to be in the area and saw what was going down.”

“Oh really? You expect us to believe that? How do we know you’re not the ones who summoned those monsters?” demanded the blonde girl, still blushing as she attempted to preserve her modesty.

“I don’t think we’re that advanced yet. Plus,” Jon gave a side eye to the monster corpses littering the area. “Even if we did, I doubt we would have summoned these mindless fodder.”

Malion resisted the urge to point out that in their exhausted states, the two of them could have easily let the G’rignak kill them instead of saving them. “My abode tends to travel about at random,” he said instead, wandering over to the bodies and pulling out his knife. As he did so, the blade changed again, this time growing a gut-hook on the back of the tip.

“You’re gonna carve them?” Jon asked, walking over to the Mage. “Could use the material to sell an’ get some funds for dis world. It can even get us a look into the currency. I’ll need it more, since it appears dat me abilities are focused on good-luck gambling.”

The Scholar grunted, kneeling over one of the monsters that had already been slain by the girls, a furry beast with brawny, clawed arms and a goat-like head. “It’s only fair that you lot get these, since you’re the ones who killed ‘em.” So saying, he plunged his blade into its stomach, only to start in surprise when the body suddenly glowed with a bright light, before splitting apart into a neat pile of items. The lion’s share of them were mostly bones and pelts, along with some chunks of stringy-looking meat and a pair of horns. However, lying off to the side were a pair of gray cards and a translucent purple orb.

“...Huh. What’s this?” He picked up the cards. Skill: Brutal Claw. “What. Are you saying I can learn abilities from these things?” He stared at the card for a moment, before tossing it to his friend. “Here, this one suits you better.”

Jon caught it. “Thanks mate.” he said and examined it. “It’s like we’re in a video game now. Still no heads-up display though.”

The other card read, Skill: Balanced Bounding. “This one I’ll take.” Malion put it to his forehead and closed his eyes, and a moment later, the card broke down into shards of light, which sank into his head. Next, he picked up the orb, but paused. “...Right. I said I’d leave it for you ladies.”

Thus, he moved on to the next monster, stabbing it with the Dagger and disassembling it into items.

The girls watched him work with astonishment. “What sort of magic is that?” asked the white-haired bunnygirl with wonder, “A weapon enchanted to work on dead monsters?”

“Artificers never cease to impress with their creativity,” commented the black-haired elf, her expression unchanging.

The blonde elf sighed. “More like with their obsession of hyper-specializing. Did none of them think of enchanting our armors against Chimeric Golems?!”

Jon pocketed his new card. “Surely there’s a much cooler name than that.”

“Nobody asked you, stranger!” the blonde elf snapped at him.

“According to my Identify spell, it was called G’rignak.”

“No one asked you either!”

“Don’t mind her. Irwen’s always cranky,” Nyarani giggled, darting around to gather up the orbs. “And Aunt Rosey isn’t even visiting-”

“Ms. Nyarani, case your meaningless rabble at once!” the now identified Irwen shouted, her face now completely red.

“Ah, so you use that saying here too.” Jon noted with a raised eyebrow and turned his attention to the others. “I believe we haven’t heard your names either.”

“I’m Delia!” the bunny girl piped up, smiling shyly but puffing out her perky (and rather bouncy) chest. “And this is Meios.”

“Ah, hello~” Meios droned with a wave of her hand, lazily blinking her starry eyes. She then turned her attention to Malion, who distingated other Chimeric monster with his dagger. “Oh, more shinies~”

Jon snorted. “She’s interesting. So yeah, nice to meet all of ya. Glad we got y’all out of that jam.”

“Just how did you both manage to take it down so easily? When the four of us had our own difficulties?” Irwen asked, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

“Beats me. We just did our own thing and viola, very dead G’rignak. Speaking of which.” Jon turned to Malion, who was about to pull the knife trick on the Golem. “We get anything good mate?”

The other man hummed as he peered at the rocks scattered around the field. “I’ll let you know just as soon as I can figure out what part I’m supposed to stab.”

The graceful Meios drifted over to him, pointing out a particular chunk of rock, a smooth, rounded blue stone showing from underneath. “There…that seems to have been its core.”

Malion gave it a look, then smiled at her, trying not to ogle her display of milky-white cleavage. “Er, thanks.” He wandered over to the core and, finding a decent-sized crack, slipped his Dagger into it.

At once, all the scattered bits of G’rignak flashed with light, before crumbling away even further, leaving behind stacks of stony slabs and chunks of various ores, along with several cards.

Skill: Ray Shower  
Skill: Division Wave  
Skill: Reinforcement

Taking a moment to read each card’s description, Malion handed his friend the Ray Shower card, taking the other two for himself. Then, taking the orb that had been generated, he hefted it, noting that it was a good deal larger than all the others. “Here,” he said, tossing it over to Jon, “So that we get an even split.”

As he absorbed the two cards, he noted that he could clearly remember the spells that they contained, meaning he wouldn’t have to look them up in his notebook.

Jon nodded as he pocketed the other cards. He then absorbed the orb, and felt a tingling sensation, feeling himself getting stronger.

At the same time, Malion swept his arm over the ores and rock slabs, picturing the Tower in his mind. One by one, glowing bubbles appeared around each one, lifting them into the air, before vanishing with a flash of light.

“So, are you two doing anything?” Nyarani asked with a grin. “If you want, you can check out our Mobile FOB.”

“Nyarani! You know the rules! Civilians are forbidden from entering!” Irwen snapped at the catgirl, “What are you thinking?!”

“Not much, other than we need them for you-know-what before our next mission.” Nyarani replied with a cat-like grin.

“Ah, that.” Meios nodded in agreement, not taking her eyes off Malion. “They defeated the G’rignak. They’ll do…for the ritual.”

“Pardon me ladies, but what ritual could you be talking about-” Jon started to say.

“What?! Oh no no no! We are not doing that, especially with strangers like them!” Irwen protested, her red face now crimson. “Let’s just go back to HQ and-”

“And get railed by the Boss? No way! She gave us a job, and we’re going to do it!” Nyarani snapped back with a hiss. “Nothing wrong with taking a little detour to recharge!”

“She’s right! We…need this! Besides…” Delia side-eyed the two young men shyly, shuffling slightly. “They seem…capable. And after all, we owe them for saving our lives.”

“But…still…with them…” Irwen uttered, failing to come up with a counterargument.

“Oh boy.” 

Jon sweatdropped as he put the pieces together in his mind. Rituals, girls blushing madly, suits damaged beyond repair; not to mention Irwen freaking out… 

“I’ve read many a light novel like this, and it’s too soon.” Jon muttered, trying to keep his embarrassment down. “Way too soon.”

Malion snorted. “Well, seems that our story is a bit faster-paced than that, then,” he pointed out with a grin. “Who knows when this kinda opportunity’ll come around again, yeah?”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Jon chuckled his rising embarrassment away. “Might as well ride this train to the end.”

Lowering his voice, his friend replied, “More like let them ride us.”

“Yee-haw, partna’.” Jon chuckled.

However, it seemed that all four girls heard them, Delia burying her face in her hands, Nyarani giggling madly, steam literally billowed out of Irwen’s ears, and Meios tilting her head.

Trying to play it off, Malion then shrugged with a smile. “Lead the way, then!”

Nayrani laughed and hopped onto Jon’s back, “That away!” she said, pointing north.

The group trekked through the forest, Jon finding himself with the dubious honor of piggyback-carrying the catgirl along the way. He had to deal with the antics of Nyarani, such as her teasing him by nibbling at his ear and wiggling her shapely body against his back. Not only that, but Irwen was berating the two males with the ground rules for going into the MFOB.

Speaking of the base, it was finally in sight. However, upon further inspection, the two outworlders noticed that the base was actually an airship. It reminded Jon of one of those military cargo ships he would see in sci-fi movies.

At the moment, it lay on the ground in a large clearing, having deployed a massive set of caterpillars for potential mobility. As the group approached it, a gem imbedded in the side glowed, followed by a rune glowing in the hollow of each girl’s throat. A moment later, a ramp extended from the ship, a well-concealed door sliding open at the top.

“I always wanted to go inside an airship.” Jon murmured as he stepped inside, with Nayrani still on his back.

“What, a towerful of mysteries and secrets the likes of which the world has never seen doesn’t tickle your fancy?” snarked Malion, following behind, Delia at his side.

“Oh, it did. But after being a sheltered kid in my old world, I want to travel around seeing all the wonders of this world with my new abilities.” Jon said with a grin. “Besides, an airship like this can’t probably exist in our worlds, eh?”

His friend shrugged, deciding not to argue that his Tower could travel the world as well.

“I got dibs on this guy, Rogue.” Nyarani suddenly said and hopped down off Jon’s back. “I like him a lot.”

“A-Already? We should rest!” Irwen protested, shooting Jon a look and fidgeting, still trying to cover her hefty breasts.

Nyarani snorted. “Oh well, more for me. What about you two?” she asked Delia and Meios, smiling coyly.

The buxom, pale girl turned to regard Malion. “I think I…will go with Sir...Malion,” she uttered ponderously, casually taking his arm in her hands and pressing it between her abundant tits, “He is more lively than...he looks.”

“Yeah…he doesn’t seem all that winded, despite using so many spells in quick succession,” agreed Delia, blushing as she too clung to the gray-dressed man’s side.

“So, where exactly is this party gonna happen?” Jon wondered, marveling at the metallic corridors one can find in a sci-fi setting. “The kitchen, your command, hell maybe even the…cockpit?” he winked at Malion.

“Bedroom,” uttered Meios, turning to stare quizzically at Jon, “Where else…would it be?”

Malion snorted. “I dunno, all those other places sound just as viable.”

“Hmmm~...if you say…so.”

“Come on, mate. You won’t bite? Ah well,” Jon suddenly threw Irwen over his shoulder. “Bedrooms it is!”

“We can use mine!” Nyarani suggested with a lick of her lips.

“Hey, put me down you brute!” Irwen yelped, despite making no moves to struggle against him. “And no way we’re going into Nyarani’s room! It’s too small and no doubt messy!”

Jon smirked at that and winked at the catgirl. “Sold! Lead the way!”

Nyarani giggled and grabbed Jon’s wrist. With a skip in her step, she led Jon (with Irwen in tow) to her quarters.

Malion glanced between his girls. “Whose room should we use?” he asked, more courteously.

Delia fidgeted, rubbing her plump, soft thighs together. “Um…my room. It’s a little small, so we’ll all have to, er, s-s-squeeze together on the bed.”

He smiled warmly. “Sounds cozy and romantic.”

She blushed, her long bunny ears wiggling.

Back with Jon, he allowed himself to be dragged by his wrist until he got to Nyarani’s quarters. Pressing her free hand to a panel next to the door, she opened it with a biometric scan and pulled her quarries in.

“Wow. It is small.” Jon noted, looking around. “And cozy too.”

“And indecent! I-I can recharge my energy cell my own way!” Irwen snapped, only now deciding to struggle on Jon’s shoulder. “Now put me down!”

Nyarani laughed. “Don’t mind her, Rogue. By recharging, she means using that useless dildo filled with the semen of virgins that jacked off for money, supercharged with mana from crystals. Yeah they work, but they’re just not as fun,” she suddenly grabbed Jon’s crotch and purred, squeezing the bulge that she discovered, “As the real thing, nya~”

“Well don’t I feel lucky.” Jon smirked, watching Nyarani lock the door. “I take it you’ve tried it before?”

“Yeah, but they suck. Maybe after today,” she pushed Jon onto her bed. “We can have ourselves an exclusive deal.”

Nyarani then took out a pair of handcuffs, and cuffed a recovering Irwen to her bedframe.

“Eh? N-Nyarani, what are you doing?!” Irwen yelped as Nyarani tossed the key to the far corner of the room so the latter couldn't reach. “Release me this instant!”

“Sorry, not happening. This is for all the times you were nothing but a killjoy, nya~” Nyarani countered and pounced on Jon, hands sliding under his shirt. “You’re going to watch me have fun with this hunk of a Rogue, until you’re begging for what I’m getting.”

‘Bet Malion doesn’t have to deal with this crazy scenario.’ Jon mused to himself before finding himself captured in a sloppy kiss from Nyarani. ‘Eh, he should be fine. Time for my own brand of fun from a sexy catgirl!’ Nyarani inserted her tongue into his mouth, while fondling his crotch and growing erection.

EQ

Meios casually slid her one-piece undersuit to the sides, letting her huge, pale breasts bounce and wobble out into the open. Topless, she unfastened her arm and leg-guards with a tuneless hum, dropping them on the floor in Delia’s room, before wiggling her hips out of the rest of her suit. While not as large on her tall, slender frame, the elf’s buttocks looked to be just as large as her partner’s, round and firm, just enough to give her a nice, curvy profile.

“If you don’t mind my asking,” began Malion, shrugging off his gray outer robes to reveal his own toned muscles, “What race are you, Meios? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like you before.”

“Moon Elf,” responded the girl simply, reaching up to toy with the two white locks of her otherwise jet black hair, “The white means…I’m over two hundred. Most male elves…don’t like girls as old as me; my mana has grown too…still, and male Moon Elves are largely…impotent anyway. Human males can’t tell how old I am; it makes me feel like I’m still…pretty.”

Delia, who was looking rather flushed from all the bare skin on display, reached over to hold Meios’s hand. “You are pretty, Meios! C’mon, don’t get so down on yourself! Also, why would you tell him your age if you didn’t want him to know?”

“…Ah.”

Malion put an arm around the Moon Elf’s narrow waist, pulling her to him until they were face to face, her starry eyes widening slightly. “I gotta agree: you’re one of the most beautiful ladies I’ve ever met.” He neglected to mention that since coming to this world, she was the first woman he’d met. “I know we only just met, so it’s a little fast to commit to anything, but if you want this ‘recharge’ to feel like something more, I’ll do my best to make it feel good for you.”

Meios stared up at him, her mouth opening. “Ah. Um. Th…thank you…” A faint layer of pink dusted her cheeks, and the corners of her lips lifted in a tiny smile. “I think I…want to watch you with…Delia first. I think she’s…going into heat.”

The bunnygirl bit her lip, fidgeting. “Yeah…to tell the truth, ever since I saw you, Mr. Malion, my body’s been feeling hotter and hotter.” Her legs trembled, and the man saw something wet trickling down her bare thighs. She reached up and began unfastening her armor, showing off her soft, tender skin and perky tits, which were already starting to shine with sweat. “Nnnh, rabbit Kemomimi like me get the urges several times a month; only goblins and imps have it worse! I’ve, ahh, n-never had a male over for tantric recharging before, so I don’t have any condoms…” She shuddered and moaned, before lifting her loincloth to show her neat, hairless, quivering and dripping pussy. “So, you’ll just have to shoot your seed inside me, unprotected~❤” Her bright blue eyes glinted with lust as she gazed up at him hungrily.

Faintly, the man wondered if it was just his imagination that the temperature in the small room rose a few inches. “Are you…sure you want tha-?”

“Mr. Malion. Please get on the bed.”

He blinked at her suddenly husky, sultry tone. “Yes ma’am!” he replied, hopping up onto the bed and lying back. Delia was on him in an instant, straddling him with her wide hips, grinding her soaked twat into the groin of his baggy gray pants, panting with eagerness as his cock swelled against her. Meios slid into the bed alongside him, wrapping her arms and breasts around one arm, long legs tangling with his.

Reaching up with his free arm, Malion cupped Delia’s round face, groaning as she sucked on his thumb, before drawing her in, her pert breasts mashing softly against his chest as she pressed her lips to his.

EQ

“So, question?” Jon mumbled as Nyarani grinded against his body. “We only just met, but you’re already more ‘n willing to jump me bones. Not that I don’t like it, but aren’t we moving a bit fast? Usually dinner and a movie comes first.”

“Oh? So you’re not one of those guys that's eager to get down and dirty. I like that. That’s the first sign that you’re not a quickshot, nya.” Nyarani cooed, smirking when she felt his cock growing in her hands. “Most guys only care about their pleasure, and they only last for so…long…” She gasped as she looked between the shaft in her hands and his face, her slit pupils slowly turning into hearts. She slid down his body, not breaking eye contact, and pulled off his pants and boxers. Then, Jon’s cock sprung up to full mast, coming to rest on her chin.

“Whoa…” Jon muttered, surprised at the size of his cock. It was bigger than the one he’d had in his old world, now standing at an impressively girthy 12 inches. “I’m gonna need a ruler for this.”

“By the gods…” Irwen breathed, her eyes now transfixed on the fleshy fuckstick. “How does a thing like that exist on a man?”

“A man? No…an Alpha. Our gods bless our world with two Alphas, and this one is mine!” Nyarani mewled, rubbing her cheek on Jon’s cock, her hands reaching down to vanish beneath her dampening panties. “Nnnn, ever since I laid eyes on this one, my body lit up like a furnace, and it wasn’t even my heat cycle! This only happens to Kemo when they’re in the presence of an Alpha, and here’s the proof~!”

‘And now I’m not homesick anymore.’ Jon thought, reaching down to stroke Nyarani’s panting face. “Then allow me to prove how much of an Alpha I am, by giving you that ‘recharge’ you’re yearning for, eh?”

“Oh please.” Nyarani scoffed as she stripped out of her damaged exo-suit, practically ripping it away to expose her lithe form, round, firm curves, sun-kissed skin and tribal tattoos. “Even if I didn’t need one, I’d still jump these bones of yours, nya!”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Jon said, flipping Nyarani over so that he was on top. He hungrily eyed her E-cup breasts and grabbed her ahold of her perky butt “Already wet, eh love?” he noticed the catgirl’s glistening pussy.

‘This can’t be happening!’ Irwen thought, covering her eyes, only partially to watch between her fingers. ‘How could she be so willing, even if he is an Alpha…wait, what?’

Irwen wasn’t able to dwell on the fact that she called Jon an Alpha in her mind, as Nyarani’s orgasmic cry rang through the room as Jon inserted himself into her.

“It’s…iiiinnnnnnnnnnn~!” Nyarani wailed, her back arching enough for Jon to see a budge in her stomach, tits bouncing. “Reaching deeper…than any boy I’ve been with, nyyyyaaaaaa!”

“Damn! So this is what it’s like to have sex.” Jon grunted, feeling the tightness of her pussy, and began to thrust into her; mesmerized by her bouncing tits and ahegao face. “And with much a cute catgirl too. Makes me want to go all out!”

“Do it! Do it, Rogue! I don’t care about the recharge anymore! Just pound me until I can’t walk again today!” Nyarani wailed, her arms reaching out to him.

“If you insist!” Jon groaned and increased his tempo.

“Awawawawawawawawa!” Irwen whined, finding herself unable to look away. Worse, she felt the remains of her underwear moistening.

EQ

The slap of flesh on flesh rebounded off the walls of the smaller room. Delia panted and squeaked as she bounced off of Malion’s hips over and over again, her round ass clapping and slapping perfectly. Her taut, flat belly bulged prominently as she took his foot long cock all the way to the hilt, her smaller breasts jiggling and bouncing wildly with every motion.

Reaching up, he grabbed one of those perky, pear-shaped mounds, luxuriating in the feel of the round firmness fitting perfectly into the palm of his hand, even as he turned to kiss Meios. The Moon Elf moaned into his mouth, her lips plump and pouty, sucking on his tongue as he slid it into her. Her slender arms reached out to wrap around his neck, her voluptuous body grinding against his side while Delia squealed, “C-cumming!” and gushed all over his hips for the third time.

As it turned out, bunnygirls were remarkably sensitive, yet also possessed absurd stamina. It had already been half an hour, but despite climaxing three times, her slippery cunt milking him with fluttering spasms, she’d barely even been winded, riding him like a woman possessed, panting. It was all Malion could do not to cum as well from the constant squeezing of her pussy.

“Nhaaahn~!” she moaned, “S-shorry Mei, but i’sh jush’ too goooood~ Nnnnh sho biiiig!”

Snuggling in closer and breaking the kiss, Meios murmured to the scholar, “For the…tantric ritual, you have to make…sure not to…climax until she does at the same time.”

“So you’re saying I’ve got plenty of chances to,” he grunted, squeezing Delia’s breast as she orgasmed again, “Just gotta…wait for the right moment…!”

EQ

Irwen watched as Jon thoroughly dominated Nyarani, the constant sound of clapping flesh echoing through the small room. She wanted to look away from the sight, but couldn’t as Jon continued to pound the catgirl missionary style. Wrists pinned under one hand, breast palmed in the other, the kemomimi yowled with pleasure, wrapping her legs around the man’s waist as he rutted her from above. The elf panted and whimpered as she rubbed her thighs together, juices trickling liberally from her pussy. 

Jon turned towards her, and smirked when he saw the state she was in. Grunting, he lifted Nyarani from the bed, still connected to her, and twisted her around. He hissed in pleasure as he transitioned her into a doggystyle position, her pussy swirling around his rod. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up. He leaned her back into his chest and spread her legs apart, giving the increasingly horny High Elf a full view of his cock jetting upwards into ginger girl’s snatch.

“Oh, you sneaky Master!” Nyarani squealed, holding onto Jon by wrapping her arm behind his neck. “That’s right! Do me harder!”

“Gladly, you little minx!”

“Ah…ah…waaaaaa…”

Irwen felt the dregs of her resistance fade away as she saw Jon’s confident look and Nyarani’s look of absolute pleasure. Her eyes traveled downward to see his dick still fucking her friend, with Nyarani’s stomach bulging slightly with each thrust.

‘No!’ She suddenly thought, shaking her head. ‘I shouldn’t want that! It's too crude…but…’ she ended up staring again. ‘She looks as if…she’s enjoying it so much. Does it really…’ her breasts were no longer covered as her hand traveled down to her pussy. ‘Feel that good?’

Jon grunted, feeling his balls churning in the tell-tales signs of his release coming. But he bit his tongue to force it down, as he wanted it to last until Irwen was a soaking mess. But Nyarani massaging his cock with her inner muscle was making the endeavor difficult.

“Oh, cum inside me, Rogue! I’m so close!” Nyarani moaned, groping her own breasts and rubbing her clit furiously. “Let’s show Irwen what she’s gonna look like soon!”

“Fuck, if you insist!” Jon growled, increasing his tempo. “Cumming!”

“NHAAAAAAHHHHHN~! CUMMING!” Jon shot his load into the wailing catgirl, making her squirt in the process. 

Irwen was dizzy-eyed as she saw Nyarani’s stomach slightly bulge from her womb being filled with spunk. Cum dripped from the catgirl’s pussy as she and the young man collapsed onto the bed. Irwen licked her lips, her pupils threatening to take on a heart shape. “I…want it…”

EQ

Malion groaned, bucking his hips up against Delia’s bounces. His hands grasped her wide hips, sinking into her milky thighs as their hips collided with a loud, wet slap. Her face was red, eyes hazy and unfocused, tongue lolling out as she panted and whimpered, bracing her hands on his chest.

Meios raised herself up with languid grace into a sitting position and, leaning forward, fixed her mouth on the bunnygirl’s jiggling tits, suckling on her pink nipples. Her hair draped in a silken black curtain onto the man’s bare chest, making him grunt in surprise. “Fuck, that’s hot! Nnnh, I’m gonna cum soon, Delia…! Are you sure you’re fine with me cumming inside like this? You might get pregnant!”

“D-don’t worryyyy~” moaned the snow-haired, apple-bottomed woman, “I might not look it, but I’ve actually had lots of children already! Nhaahn~ B-but none of my other children’s fathers were as big and hard as you~ Mmmn, jus’ blast as much cum as you want inside me, totally bareback! Who knows, my girls might wanna give their papa a visit someday~”

The man’s eyes widened, his cock swelling and throbbing even harder, both at her words and the realization that he was fucking a petite bunny-MILF. “Oh fuck…!” he groaned, slamming up into her even harder as he boiled over. His nuts clenched, and hot, thick ropes of spunk shot into her steamy womb, dousing her eggs.

The placid Moon Elf gave a muffled hum of pleasure as milk began squirting from the nipple in her mouth. She broke away, lapping at the curve of Delia’s boob as creamy milk trickled down the underside, airily noting, “She’s...pregnant~”

Malion barely heard her, grabbing the bunnygirl’s phat ass and holding her down, his body on autopilot with the sole intent to pack her hot, slippery MILF twat with his slimy semen.

A minute or so later, Delia went limp, slumping onto his larger body and moaning with incoherent bliss, her eyes glinting with hearts. “OhhHHhhH…I think you ruined me~~” she slurred.

He laughed breathlessly. “Well…that was my first time, but you’ll forgive me for saying that I hope you haven’t done the same to me!” he replied.

“Me too,” agreed Meios, leaning over to kiss his jaw, “Because I…want a turn now.”

Malion just kept laughing, unable to believe that this was his life right now.

EQ

“So, how was that kitty-cat?” Jon asked, leaning over the ginger catgirl. “Feel any better?”

Nyarani moaned in response, laying splayed out on the bed in the boneless way that only cats could achieve, drooling and twitching with aftershocks of bliss. As her body glowed, she basked in the sensation Jon’s cum oozing out of her maidenhood.

“Soooo much~” she purred, before waving her hand in the air. Holoscreens showed up above her showing numbers and meters that look filled. “Wow, I have enough energy for several back-to-back missions~nya.”

Dismissing them, she looked up to see Jon’s still rock-hard cock looming over her face and sucked on it. She gave it a thorough, loving cleaning, lapping up the juices and stray droplets of semen.

“Hey now. Save some for your partner now.” Jon said, pulling his dick out of her mouth and lightly slapping her face with it. “Surely you have enough?”

“No.” Nyarani grinned, sticking her tongue out. But before Nyrani could make another move, Irwen suddenly pounced on Jon, free of her cuffs. “Eh, what? How?”

Nyarani gasped when she saw the keys and the cuffs clatter to the floor. “She had enough mana for telekinesis?!”

“My, aren’t we eager all of a sudden?” Jon teased and raised an eyebrow as Irwen shoved him back on the bed, straddling his waist and stroking his dick eagerly. “What brought about your change in attitude? Oh crap, she’s gone Ara Ara mode! Not good!’

“You flipped my switch, dearest Rogue. How cruel of you to tease me like that.” Irwen growled huskily, licking her lips. “I hope you enjoyed dominating Nyarani there, because I’ll be riding you, forever and ever!”

“Oh dear, looks like I went too far!” Nyarani hit herself on her head with her tongue out. “Silly me!”

With Irwen on top, she slid down until Jon’s cock was nestled between her huge boobs. Satisfied with hearing his groan of pleasure, she squeezed her breasts together with her arms and captured the cockhead with her soft pink lips. While the bottom half of Jon’s fuckstick was being milked by her marshmallowy hell, the top half was being slurped on in her mouth, her tongue swirling endlessly around his knob.

“Damn, you sure you’re not a succubus? Not that I’m complaining” Jon groaned, while cupping Irwen’s chin to aid her. “It’s like…you’re a different gal- ooohhhh.”

“Of course, Rogue, nnmpht. After all, Nyarani can’t do the things I can do.” Irwen cooed and bobbed her head, dancing her tongue around as she sucked off Jon, drool running down the shaft. “Being serviced by a High Elf feels like Heaven, right?”

“Damn, it feels way too good. Guh…cumming.” Jon grunted, as he thrusted upwards.

“I’ll take that as a yes then~” Irwen giggled, flicking her tongue in Jon’s slit. “Please release that delicious sperm between my breasts, Rogue. Ahh!”

Jon came, his cum shooting into Irwen’s mouth. The elf leaned back as the outworlder’s sperm drenched her face, making her moan.

“So hot! So much! And you came so much earlier!” Irwen cooed as the fountain died down. “Such a strong smell.” she added, releasing the cock from her breasts. “Still hard too…”

“That was great.” Jon groaned, finding his head resting on Nyarani’s lap. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. It’s to be expected from an elf who let a succubus get the best of her,” Nyarani replied, while Irwen leaned forward and lapped the cum off her breasts. “During an old mission, she and her last team were hunting down a troublesome rogue succubus. She let her guard down and got cursed. She was exorcised, but it still affected her mentally. That’s why she’s such a prude in an attempt to stave it off. But if you tease her just a biiiit too much, she gets like this. You’re welcome~”

“Hmm, I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Jon admitted, sitting up as Irwen started stroking him off. “But now it’s payback time.” Jon leaned forward and kissed the High Elf deeply. Irwen moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced around each other. 

Nyarani then sneaked around, grabbing one of Irwen’s breasts while fingering her. “Oh man, she’s drenched, Rogue! Give her what she wants!”

Jon pushed Irwen onto her back, her head landing on Nyarani’s lap. She gasped, feeling Nyarani suckle at her nipple, and Jon’s cockhead at her entrance. With one thrust, he was inside her, with Irwen arching her back in response.

“So...big…!” she whined out, her tongue draping out.

“And you’re really tight!” Jon grunted back before pounding her with reckless abandon. “Now let’s see those titties bounce!”

EQ

Meios, by contrast, was much quieter, letting out small, muffled, breathy pants and moans. She was face-down on the bed, mouth buried in the pillow with only her rolled-up eyes visible, hearts pulsing in them. The tips of her long, pointed ears had turned red, and her slender, yet voluptuous body shook under the vigorous pounding of the deceptively muscular scholar. His hips struck her shapely rump with loud wet smacks from above, his heavy nuts striking her thighs, while his hands reached underneath to grope her breasts. “Mmm, do all elves feel like you?” he asked, squeezing marshmallowy-soft flesh between his fingers, her tits having squished underneath her from her position, “You’ve got such firm-looking breasts, but they’ve got almost no resistance!”

“D…doooon’t…~” moaned the Moon Elf, casting an amorous look back at him, “Don’t talk. Just…fuck me~”

Off to the side, Delia lay curled up on the bed, soaked in sweat and wiggling gently, sighing with delight from the aftershocks of pleasure that plagued her petite body. “Don’t bother drawing it out, Malion~” she giggled, “Elves are so repressed that they get exhausted just after just one orgasm. Oh, and if you really want to make her feel good, try playing with her ears!”

Malion spared her a glance as he rutted her partner’s spasming, fluttering, silky pussy. “Her ears, huh?” he grunted, releasing Meios’s soft breasts. Instead, he grabbed her long black hair, wrapping it around one of his wrists and pulling, making her arch her back with a gasp of surprise. Then, reaching down, he gently took one of those long, slender ears in his fingers, gently rubbing the back and bottom edges. Almost instantly her cunt clamped down on his cock, making him groan, and she let out a wail, gushing all over his balls.

“HHHHNnnnNNNnNnnnnNNNHAAAaaa~!” she cried, her nebulous eyes rolling back as she arched her back. Her tongue rolled out as she squirted uncontrollably, her own juices soaking the bedsheets.

“Amazing. She never reacted that way to any other male before,” the rabbit-girl mused, “You truly are special, Malion.”

“No need to stroke my ego!” he grunted, “I’m already hard enough.” Leaning forward, he kissed and nibbled the tips of Meios’s ears, prompting another long scream of bliss. The resulting clamping down of her juicy twat finally milked him more than he could take, and with a low groan, he cummed, spewing another hot load deep into her elven pussy.

Her wails of ecstasy dragged on as shot after shot of hot, sloppy jizz spurted into her womb, sloshing about, eventually petering out into blissful moans. As Malion rolled them both over, hands wrapping around her waist to cup her breasts once more, she felt a pang of disappointment when her soft juggs failed to yield any milk. “Nnn…I’m not pregnant,” she noted sadly, “Moon Elves have…low fertility rates. But I can…feel it. You came closer than anyone before.”

“I’m sorry,” murmured the man, even as she lay back on his chest. He kissed her cheek, just under her ear, making her shiver and blush brightly.

Snuggling into his side, Delia then flicked her finger in the air, causing a screen to appear, denoting a series of statistics that Malion couldn’t recognize, showing both herself and Meios. “Well, looks like we’re both recharged,” she commented, giggling, “What a shame, I was hoping for an excuse to go another round~ Well, at least being pregnant will make my spells stronger now.”

“Really?” asked the scholar, raising his head, “How does that work exactly?”

“Eh? Oh, well, you see…”

EQ

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Impossible! I was supposed to be in control!” Irwen wailed, her tongue hanging out as her body shook from the impact of Jon’s thrusts. “Whyyyyyy~!?”

At the moment, Irwen was lying on her side, her leg resting on Jon’s shoulder while her other leg was straddled by the man. It allows Jon to piston deeper into her snatch, to the point that his head was kissing the entrance to her womb. Irwen moaned as she partly turned herself over, using an arm to hold her swaying breasts in place.

“That was cute of you, thinking that you could dominate and make me your bitch after that wonderful tittyfuck.” Jon said, leaning towards her panting face. “Looks like the tables have turned, eh you cute little slutty elf?”

In a new world like his, Jon had to change himself, from his attitude to the way he carried himself. No longer would he be walked all over and stay in the background, mulling about life. Now with a new lease on life, he would surpass his former self, and be more assertive. After all, a lady loves a man with balls and a strong will.

“Aaaahhhhhhhh!” Irwen whined, leaning forward to try and kiss him, her tongue lewdly reaching out. “Please~! More! Mess me up!”

Jon grinned and leaned forward, teasing her with a possible kiss, before targeting her breasts and sucking her nipples. He alternated between each more, swirling his tongue around him before returning to sloppy sucking them, heartily squeezing the rest of her marshmallowy flesh.

“No, not my breasts! They’re sensitive- Eeeekkkkkkk!” Irwen yelped as Nyarani nipped at her ears, her expression melting even further. “No! Not fair, Nyarani!”

“Why? It’s too easy!” Nyarani countered and continued to play with them. “Don’t mind me!”

“Who am I to stop your fun?” Jon said, using Irwen’s breasts as handles to continue pounding Irwen. “Carry on, kitty cat.”

Jon turned his attention back to Irwen and finally kissed her, dancing his tongue around hers. He fell onto the bed, lifting Irwen’s leg up, and proceeded to continue screwing her senseless. His other hand was not idle, grabbing her breasts and giving it a hearty squeeze.

“So Irwen, what do you think?” Jon asked and spanked Irwen, grunting as her pussy tightened. “If you throw away those useless dildos, I’ll come to you whenever you need me.” He bit her ear, making the sexy High Elf squeal. “Doesn’t sound like a bad deal, yeah?”

“Nope!” Nyarani perked up. “Sign me up! Right, Irwen?”

“Waa!” Irwen cried out as Jon hit her G-spot. “I’ll do it! I don’t think I can live without your dick anymore! You ruined me for other men!” she rambled incoherently. “Take responsibility! Ruin me more! Fill me with your delicious mana, Master!”

“My, you girls are so needy!”

Irwen groaned as she was lifted onto her hands and knees. She cried out as Jon speared her from behind, his pace a bit faster than the previous times. She then felt Nyarani slip beneath her and suckle on her breasts. Her mind was on Cloud 9 as she was assaulted from the front and back, and ended up squirting like crazy.

Jon then grabbed her arms and held them back, increasing his piston-like thrusts. His eyes were on her rippling ass as he fucked her. Once again, he felt his own release coming as the elf’s pussy muscles massaged his cock, as if begging on Irwen’s behalf to paint it white. His ball churned with baby-making batter, close to erupting.

“Here you go, Irwen! One Rogue special just for you!” he roared with one final thrust.

“MASTER ROGUE!”

Jon’s nutjuice shot into her womb, flooding it with a healthy dose of sperm. Rope after rope of spunk shot inside her, making her moan. The volume was so much that it then backed up to spill out of Irwen’s pussy, no matter how hard she squeezed to keep it in. As a result, her belly swelled, making it look like she was three months pregnant already.

“Holy fuck.” Jon breathed as he collapsed onto the blonde elf’s back. Thankfully, Nyarani managed to slip away as Irwen collapsed as well, her boobs cushioning her fall. “Sorry, Nyarani, but I have to admit that she was amazing.”

“It’s fine. You show me plenty of love. But elves are to die for in this world. Congrats on bagging the Ice Queen here.” Nyarani giggled. “She’s yours now, just like I am.” To demonstrate, she crawled back underneath her friend, licking at the place where his prick vanished into Irwen’s cunt, as well as the elf’s clit.

Jon groaned in response, still connected to Irwen, who was still milking his cock with her pussy semi-consciously.

Nyarani then waved her hand, checking to see if Irwen was fully recharged as well. To her delight (and arousal), she saw all her meters were full.

‘These Outworlders. They will be the necessary shock to the system this world needs… and we got them first~nya!’

EQ

NS: And here we are, yet another Dual SI from me, and the first one from my friend SoulEmbrace!

SE: It was an interesting experience. I had ideas like this a long time ago before jumping on the Naruto Xover train. Glad to do this with my good bud NorthSouth.

NS: We’re gonna be posting this both here on HF and on Soul’s AO3 account. [Link]

SE: First time I’m using the thing lol.

NS: Well, not a bad first work to put on it! Much like Earning One’s Blessings and Alchemist’s Miracle, this will be a mix of adventure and smut. Don’t know how quickly we’ll complete the next chapter, but hopefully it won’t be too long.


End file.
